


Marmalade And Sugar Song, Peanuts And A Bitter Step

by AshMagnet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMagnet/pseuds/AshMagnet
Summary: Suga doesn’t know of his newfound talent until he realizes
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, other ships hinted - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Marmalade And Sugar Song, Peanuts And A Bitter Step

**Author's Note:**

> Radio: On  
> Hey everyone! Thought I would write something slightly different today  
> I loved writing this and though it would be a really cute idea, also because that song just reminds me of suga  
> If you wanna know the cover I listen to it’s Jenny’s cover and it’s so good!  
> Anyway, here! Enjoy this songfic I i wrote!  
> It’s a little longer than my other one shots but aye, I love it sm  
> ^^

Suga sat in his room, his headphones on, sweet songs playing in his ears  
Unknowingly, another voice joined in,,,,

“I’m on my way to school now!” He smiled at his mother on his way out,  
“Ok, goodbye sweetie!” She said, waving at her son as he skipped out the door, headphones in,,

Suga drifted away from reality, murmuring the lyrics as the song played, every beat in sync with his heart.  
He stopped and blinked when he saw a familiar figure up ahead.  
“Hey Daichi!” Suga greeted, the smile on his face sweeter than sugar.  
“Hey Suga!” Daichi waved and they walked to school together, talking, Suga’s headphones rested snuggly round his neck, music paused.

After school, he met up with all the others at practice, which went well, all of them having a good time and playing volleyball, trying to improve their skills and talk about the upcoming seasons and games,  
“Alright everyone, help put away the equipment! The cleaners are going to come in tomorrow morning and clean the hall, so make sure everything goes back into the equipment cupboard, then go get changed”  
Ukai instructed the team, gesturing toward their usual volleyball setup.  
They all helped put away the equipment, smiling and talking to each other.  
Suga put on his headphones and listened to his music, smiling as his favourite song came on, he felt himself start to hum along but quickly came to before his mind drifted off completely and stopped humming, what had gotten into him recently? What was he doing?  
He quickly looked around and smiled when he made eye contact with a Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, who were in the process of trying to get the volleyball net to fold neatly instead of just flopping into a tangled pile.  
He smiled and continued to help the others as the music played in his ears,,,

He waved and said bye to his friends as they all walked down separate paths, the sun disappearing below the horizon, the haze of dusk making their vision blurred and the air fuzzy, the sky growing darker by the clock.  
Suga walked back to his house, a skip in his step as his favourite song played again, it’s familiar beat feeling like home to him, smiling, he finally allowed himself to fade away..... 

Daichi was walking back to his own home when he heard something in the distance, his heart skipped a beat as a sweet voice filled his ears, it sounded as if it was from an angel itself, fitting so perfectly with every unheard beat from the music he couldn’t hear, it sounded pure and soothing, like honey, or when his own mother would calm him with a lullaby when he was ever so young and frail, yet innocent and pure like the rise of dawn, birds chirping as the golden sun shone a strong, shining light upon houses, and plants, everything so fragile yet so beautiful, yet so familiar to him,,,,,

At practice the next day, Daichi was talking with Asahi and Suga while they were having a break, when the voice came to his mind again,  
“Hey guys, did any of you happen to hear someone singing yesterday at night?” He questioned, taking a sip from his water.  
“Oh yeah!” Asahi exclaimed. “I-it sounded so beautiful, just like a professional singer was here! It s-sounded so familiar yet I had never heard a voice like that before...”  
“I didn’t hear it” Suga said. “But by what you said, they must have sounded good! I wish I was there..”  
“Maybe you’ll hear them again tonight!” Daichi said  
“I wonder who it was though...”

Suga waved yet again, and made his way back, he put on his headphones, but then remembered the voice, so he took them off and he started to walk home, yet everything remained silent, he could even here his own heartbeat, echoing in his ears like the beat of a drum, like in the songs he listened to,,,  
He got out his headphones again,,,, letting the songs take over him yet again,,,,,

At the weekend, he was in his room, listening to music while doing homework, he felt his vision go hazy, as if he were daydreaming, the last thing he wondered was: “what really happens when I listen to music? When I fall away from the world in front of me?....” before he lost concentration on the paper in front of him,,,

He walked downstairs on a Monday, on his way to school yet again, when he saw his mother downstairs, he quickly ate and made his way off.  
“Bye mum! Love you, see you after school!” He smiled at her, but then she stopped him a moment.  
“Love you too Koushi,, and wait, before you go, let me tell you something...”  
“You have the voice of an angel, please could you sing more often?”  
He froze.... smiled, his cheeks growing redder by the second, he looked away and nodded before walking out.

“Morning Suga!” He heard Daichi’s voice and ran to him at the end of the road.  
“Hey Daichi!” He said, his voice still wavering slightly.  
“Something wrong Suga? You look embarrassed” Daichi laughed a little,  
“No! It’s fine! Don’t worry!” Suga exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face.  
Daichi laughed and they walked to school.

It was during practice when someone asked.  
“Hey, you guys wanna do karaoke later?”  
Practically everyone in the room yelled yes ( yelled is an overstatement for some people,, *looks at Tsukki you salty French fry McDonald’s looking ass-* )  
Suga froze, “uh,,, I don’t know if i...”   
“C’mon Suga! It’s gonna be fun!” Daichi pleaded, giving Suga a cheesy grin.  
“Um.... Alright then,,, but I’m not a good singer....”  
“That’s fine! Neither am I!” Hinata yelled, smiling like the sun itself was shining upon him.  
“Yeah!”  
“Calm down you idiots! Get back to practice!”  
..

“So, where are we doing the Karaoke?” Nishinoya asked, skipping a little and standing close to Asahi.  
“Hmm,, well who has the biggest house?” Ennoshita pondered, looking at the rest of the team.  
“Well,” Daichi started. “My house is pretty big, and my family wouldn’t mind, most of them are out of town right now anyway, it’s just my, my mum and my older sister at the moment”   
“Ok!” Hinata said, jumping into the air.  
“Don’t be so childish Boke!”  
“Shut up Crappyyama!”  
“Ladies, calm yourselves down”   
“Shut up Tsukishima!”  
“Hey!”  
“Sorry Tadashi!”  
“Ok everyone that’s enough, c’mom, let’s go!”  
Daichi interrupted the argument and led the team to his house.

“Ok, it’s set up, this one can play any song so don’t worry about not knowing if your song is on there.” Daichi said, gesturing to the Karaoke machine in the living room he had set up, the room was big and had many comfy seats and foooooooddd!  
(Ok I gotta stop)  
“Your house is so cool Daichi!” Tanaka yelled.  
“Yeah!” Nishinoya agreed.  
“Ok, who’s going first?” Yamaguchi questioned,  
“Hmm...”  
“I will!” Hinata put himself forward, smiling  
“Alright”

Different people went up, singing properly or just for the laughs, some of them were actually quite good, especially when Ennoshita went up and sang Someone Like You by Adele.  
“Ooh that was so cool! Who’s up next?” Tanaka said, hiding the slight blush on his face from totally not having the hots for Ennoshita or anything.  
“Well who hasn’t been yet?” Noya said, swinging his legs over Asahi’s lap from where the two sat on a coach together.  
Suga remained silent, yet he felt literally everybody else’s eyes piercing into him.  
“Um.... I.....” he blushed, turning away from them.  
“C’mon Suga!” He heard them say  
“Yeah! You’re not gonna be that bad!”  
“C’mon!”  
“You can do it!”  
Suga sighed and stepped up to the machine, putting the song in....  
He heard the familiar beat start playing, and held the microphone to his mouth, his hands shaky...  
He started to sing, but soon the music took over again....

......

He stopped and breathed heavily, opening his glowing amber eyes,, he saw everyone’s eyes on him... wide with shock...  
They all suddenly started cheering and ran up to him..  
“WOAAAH!?!” Hinata yelled, “HOW DO YOU SING LIKE THAT?!”  
“That was so good!!”  
“Suga you’re amazing!!”  
“Wow!!”

“Wait...” Daichi said

“That was you?”  
...

Suga blushed heavily  
“Um... y-yeah... tho I didn’t realize, it.. it just takes me away from reality....” he murmured, the crimson blush seeming to spread around his entire body, making his feel hot and even more embarrassed.  
Daichi hugged him and started cheering with the others..

They all finished the Karaoke later, and Daichi led everyone outside.  
“That was awesome, we should do that again sometime!”  
“Yeah!”  
Ok everyone, make sure you have a safe journey home”  
He watched as they all waved and made their ways home.  
“Hey... Daichi... is it ok if you walk with me?” Suga looked embarrassed as he asked this.  
“Of course” Daichi said, smiling as he walked with Suga.  
After a while, they stopped by his house.  
“See you tomorrow Suga—“  
Daichi began as he started to walk away but...  
“Wait!” Suga had blurted out before he could stop himself.  
“Oh, is something wrong Suga?”  
“Well... there’s something I need to tell you...”  
“Ok,, go right ahead, you know you can tell me anything, so don’t be shy”.  
“Well... um.....I... I”  
“I think I’m in love with you Daichi!”  
.....  
Daichi smiled and pulled Suga closer to him, holding him tight.  
“And to think I was weird enough for falling in love with a close friend...”  
Daichi whispered, before cupping Suga’s face with one hand and kissing him softly, his delicate lips tasted like marmalade and sugar.....  
Everything just felt so perfect.....

“See you tomorrow Suga.. I love you..”  
“See you tomorrow Daichi.. I love you too..”  
Daichi kisses him on the cheek before walking back to his own house, a spring in his step....

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that was so soft :0  
> I hope you liked reading this! I’ll be sure to post more soon!  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes! ><  
> Radio: Off


End file.
